ctrl alt delete
by nameless imperfections
Summary: In a perfect world, Rima thinks. Nagihiko would not exist. — Rimahiko.


**note:** sickening amount of fluff in the end..._ugh,_ oh well. Virtual cookies to the person who knows the song! 8D  
**disclaimer:**I do not own Shugo Chara!  
**song:** perfect world

ctrl alt delete  
_"reset my memory_"

by  
nameless imperfections

-;-

_In a perfect world,_ Rima thinks, _Nagihiko would not exist. _But seeing as it _wasn't_, she was should probably kill him and _make it _a perfect world. Stabbing him multiple times, and then watching the blood pour said his multiple stab wounds, would most likely do him in. Rima smiles at the thought, then frowns watching him chat with..._that girl. _

Here, after years of harassing her, and telling her various times that the two of them would one day go out, was Nagihiko Fujisaki flirting with what looks like the Japanese version of the ever-so stereotypical American "dumb blond"—and _god_, did the girl look dumb.

Rima had seen a lot of things that bothered her in the past—some weird, some gruesome, and some just flat out messed up. But by nineteen, not much bothered her anymore, but this... this...

"Ha, ha, omigosh! Nagihiko you are, like, so funny!" _That girl _giggles, flipping her hair.

Yes, the girl _flipped _her hair. Gagging, Rima turns away.

_Stupid Nagihiko, _she muses, kicking a flat stone, and rather hard at that. It was kicked so hard that it actually hit _that girl _directly in the ankle.

Well, Kukai always did wanted her to join a soccer team...and _that girl_ did have it coming to her, flirting with Nagihiko and all—not that she liked Nagihiko in that way. Oh god _no_, she _hated _that ass, but she hated liars even more.

And Nagihiko was definitely the latter. _Stupid, ass._

"Like, OW! Omigod, who did that?" That girl cries.

_Oh please, I didn't even hit you that hard. _

"Are you okay?" Nagihiko asks, concern —something that shouldn't be there in the first place— in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay..._now." _

_Oh god. _

He smiles. "That's good."

_OH GOD. _

Sighing, Rima walks by the stupid couple, and heads into the school. She couldn't bear anymore of _that_. Not that she was jealous or something.

_Pfft. Jealous? Yeah right. _

"Or maybe you are," a creepy voice tells her. She turns to see Amu, her best friend, grinning at her.

"Okay, that mind reading thing is really creepy."

"It's not mind-reading. Your facial expressions screams: 'I'm not jealous!'" Amu states defensively. "I read it in a book."

_Oh, please. _

"No, I'm seriously. Your face says it all."

"Okay, stop. You're scaring me."

"So, what's wrong?"

"HIM." Rima points a finger at the window, or more specifically, at Nagihiko and _that girl. _

Amu makes a face. "...ick, he's flirting with Nao? That girl is an air-head. And she talks likes those blond American girls in those teen-movies. Honestly, I didn't think that was possible here in Japan, but it is apparently."

Rima sighs. "Tell me about it."

"Ha, and you're jealous, aren't ya?" A grinning Amu says.

"Oh god no." But in truth, she was considering that—she knew it, and Amu knew it. Was she jealous? Had Nagihiko's endless harassing finally worked on her? Was she..

...in love with him?

Eyes wide, Rima grips either side of her head, and falls to the floor. "Oh _FUCK _no. No. No. Nooooooooo!"

"Ha, ha," Amu laughs, leaving her friend to her thoughts. "Its about those two hooked up."

-;-

**Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt—**

Rima picks up her Blackberry. It was Nagihiko. After a few seconds of letting her blackberry buzz she answers the phone.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"There's this girl I was hoping to talk to, you know her? She's petite, kind of feisty, and really beautiful."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, and I want to tell her something."

"Hm...then I guess I should get off the phone, shouldn't I?"

"No, stay on the line."

"Why?"

"Because I'm talking to her right now, and I want to know if she wants to go out with me."

_What the hell? This is guy a playboy or something? _

"What about Nao?"

He laughs, "I guess you can say she was used to see if you liked me backed."

_What the hell! Manipulative, much? _

"Well, who said anything about me liking _you_?"

There's a pause.

"So what, do you hate me?"

"No."

"Then do you like me?"

_I'm going to regret this..._

"Maybe."

"Is that Rima for yes?"

_In a perfect world...__Nagihiko would not exist. _

She laughs. "It could be."

But the thing was: this wasn't a perfect world, nor would it _ever_ be one.

And Rima couldn't be happier with that fact.

* * *

**Reviews make me write :) **


End file.
